


For the Glory of Rome

by SnowQueenOfMyHeart



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Ancient Rome, Cassunzel Week, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fall of Rome, Historical References, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Roman Empire, Strangers to Lovers, cassunzel, lots of references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 22:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19385791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowQueenOfMyHeart/pseuds/SnowQueenOfMyHeart
Summary: This story is set in the fifth century during the collapse of the Roman Empire and takes place in a region north of Greece. Cassandra, a Greek daughter of a captain in the Roman Army, is a legionnaire off to fight the Hunnic invaders who have stormed the imperial frontier. Along the way, she stops at a small farm and meets Rapunzel, a Germanic farm girl who is descended from the “barbarians” that emigrated into the empire.





	For the Glory of Rome

The tranquility of the spring day was broken by the sound of thundering hooves. A horse appeared on the horizon, its rider bent close to its mane as if on a mission. The outline of a small house near a farm appeared in the rider’s field of vision. Tugging on the reigns of the horse, the rider turned towards the farm, deciding this would be a good place to stop for a quick rest. It had been a long journey - and there was still a great distance to cover.

A girl with long golden hair stepped out to observe this newcomer. At first glance, she feared it was a barbarian warrior. How could they have gotten this far south? But as the horse and its owner approached, she relaxed a little as she could make out the distinctive insignia of a legionnaire. A Roman.

The horse was majestic, a strong and sturdy steed. Its rider was no doubt as strong and noble. The farmer made eye contact with the soldier and, much to her surprise…

“May I speak to the head of the household?”

A woman. Clad in the armor of a legionnaire. With short black hair cropped just above her shoulders, a curl hanging down the front between her eyes. Her face was sweaty from the heat of the day and no doubt the weight of her armor.

“Uh…I am the only person in this home,” the farmer replied once she turned her attention to the question at hand.

The soldier considered this for a moment, glancing briefly over the nearby fields and back at the woman before her. She seemed surprised.

“I wish to stop and rest for a moment. I have a long journey ahead of me, and my horse needs to relax before we continue much further.”

“Of course,” the farmer replied brightly. “Anything for a soldier of Rome. My name is Rapunzel.”

The soldier cocked an eyebrow. “Rapunzel? That doesn’t sound Latin or Greek.”

The hairs on the back of Rapunzel’s neck stood up. “My tongue is neither. I come from the lands up north, beyond the imperial frontier. My family came to these parts some years ago to get away from all the fighting. I was only a baby when we arrived here.”

That answer seemed to satisfy the soldier. “I see. I’m Cassandra, and this is Maximus.” She patted her steed who neighed proudly before dismounting.

Rapunzel giggled and took hold of the horse’s reigns, stroking its head affectionately. “He’s a beautiful horse.”

“Fastest in all of Greece. I should know; I’ve won several races with him.”

Rapunzel led Maximus over to a nearby tree and tied him securely to the trunk, then went to fetch some water. Cassandra noticed a basket of apples and brought it over to let Maximus enjoy a little snack.

When Rapunzel returned with a bucket of water, she set it down near the horse and turned to Cassandra. “Would you care to come inside and rest until you’re ready to leave?”

“I would be honored,” Cassandra said warmly.

“The honor is mine,” Rapunzel replied quickly, adding a wink for good measure.

Once inside, Rapunzel provided a couple apples and some bread for her guest, as well as some wine which caused Cassandra’s eyes to glow with delight. She knew a soldier would appreciate a good strong drink.

Watching her guest, she sat down on the floor and said, “So, you come from Greece?”

Cassandra took a swig of wine before answering, “I was actually born on an island farther south. Called Lesbos. I never really knew my parents, but my father took me in and raised me while he was stationed in Greece. We saw all the great cities - Athens, Corinth, Thessalonica. I’ve even seen the city of Constantinople.”

Rapunzel gasped. “Really? What’s it like?”

“Fit for an emperor,” Cassandra smiled, “and full of life. The walls surrounding it are impressive…and necessary as it turns out.”

A silence fell between them for several moments. They both knew what that meant: with the constant threat of barbarian invasions, the Roman emperor in the East had undertaken a large construction project. A series of walls to protect the capital of the eastern empire. But walls were not sufficient to protect the vast lands that were pillaged by the various peoples roaming to the north.

Rapunzel was the first to break the silence. “I assure you, Cassandra, that I mean no harm against your people.”

Cassandra looked surprised. “What makes you think I would consider you an enemy?”

“Because of where I am from. I’m not a Roman, I’m…a barbarian, as you would call it.”

“And I’m a Greek orphan whose father died in service to an empire that is coming apart,” Cassandra replied without hesitation. “I am also a woman who should be at home tending to the hearth and producing sons to fight in these wars, but I have no patience for such trivial matters. There are far greater things in life than motherhood. And I was meant for such things.”

Rapunzel was very intrigued now. This soldier was clearly one of a kind. “What sort of things?”

“Honor. Duty. Fighting.”

“You would fight for an empire that is dying?”

“I fight for the glory of Rome,” Cassandra said with a confidence that shone like the sun. Her chest swelled a bit at the thought, but she also realized just how heavy the armor felt. She removed the shoulder pads and chestplate, laying them to the side neatly. Rapunzel couldn’t help but stare at her arms, noticing the muscles as they flexed.

“Here,” Cassandra interrupted her thoughts, offering her sword. “Read the inscription.”

Rapunzel took the sword, a broad, short weapon that looked well-kept. She suspected Cassandra polished it regularly. Turning the weapon over in her hands, she saw a simple inscription on the hilt: SPQR.

“What does it mean?”

“Senatus Populusque Romanus. It means for the Roman Senate and the People,” Cassandra explained as she took the sword and placed it beside her armor. “There was once a time when the Roman Army fought for the Senate and the people. I’ve been told it was many many years ago when the empire was much smaller. The Romans have always placed great value in honor, and there is no higher honor than fighting for an ideal like that of Rome.”

To be honest, Rapunzel was a bit dazed by all this. She had heard of Rome and the wonder the name evoked in the minds of people, but she never really understood why it was so special. To her, a simple farmer from a so-called barbarian lineage, Rome was just a place she would never see. Nothing more than a fantasy.

“Why does it matter to you? I mean, it’s great that you want to fight, I suppose, but what is the point of fighting for honor and Rome? What have they done for you?”

Cassandra paused to consider how to answer. True, she never would see Rome itself, and she had heard enough from her father and from others that the great city had come under attack before she was born. With all the reports coming in from the frontier, it seemed likely that Rome would come under attack again, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She was an aspiring legionnaire when the legions of old were long gone. And Constantinople was, in her mind at least, the new Rome. But was it worth fighting for a city? Or a distant emperor?

“I suppose it’s because I have no other options,” Cassandra admitted. Seeing that Rapunzel wanted to know more, she continued: “You see, I always wanted to fight, ever since I could pick up a sword. My father didn’t believe I would ever be a soldier, but he decided it was useful to train me to at least defend myself. He knew how dangerous it could be - whether in a big city or off on the imperial frontier fighting the invaders. So I trained and learned how to fight, if nothing else so that I could be ready when the enemy came to my home. But it seems that I have grown up far away from the danger, and there is not much fighting unless you wish to take on pirates and petty thieves.”

She had to chuckle at that. Looking over at Rapunzel, she paused.

“Sounds like you were born to be a soldier.”

Hearing that and seeing the small smile adorning Rapunzel’s face encouraged her to keep going.

“I know I was meant for glory, even if I was born a woman. When all is said and done, I face two outcomes: I could either stay here, at home, and wait for life to hopefully bring me good fortune; or I can ride out and do something about it. Well, I tried waiting in Greece…and it got boring very quickly. When you have your father’s old armor and an assortment of weapons, it’s hard not to take action.”

Rapunzel reached out and gently took Cassandra’s hand. She did not flinch, but seemed to welcome the touch.

“You fight for your people. That’s a very honorable thing, Cassandra.”

Cassandra smiled. “Yes, and even if our world falls into darkness, I shall have fought with honor. They say we become shadows and dust in the end, but with glory our names live on. And that is what I want.”

She picked up the cup and drained it of its contents. They sat in silence before Rapunzel asked:

“Where are you going?”

“I’ve heard of a group that has recently crossed the river along our northern border, called the Huns. They must be the most dangerous yet to invade, so I’m riding out to face them.”

“Can I come with you?”

Cassandra tensed up and stared at Rapunzel, assuming she was mistaken. But no, there was definitely an eagerness in those green eyes.

“Rapunzel, it’s too dangerous…”

“It’s also dangerous for a young woman like me to remain alone on a farm,” Rapunzel interjected. “At least with you, I have protection.”

It was already hard enough riding off to battle as a woman in armor; taking another with her would complicate things immensely.

“But what if I can’t keep you safe?”

“You can and you will,” Rapunzel said confidently.

Cassandra was about to retort, but she stopped as the memory of new recruits flooded her brain. Men conscripted into military service who seemed woefully inadequate for the task at hand. Even as a young girl, Cassandra knew she could best any of them with a sword. Perhaps Rapunzel had a point. Maybe she was the right soldier for this kind of mission.

“What’s in it for you?” Cassandra asked.

“A chance to see the world, to live a life of adventure, to make new friends. And hey, maybe I can win some of that glory, too,” Rapunzel winked.

Cassandra laughed. “Well, we better get moving then. I have a long ride ahead before I can rest for the night.”

“Why not stay here?” Rapunzel asked with sincerity.

“Can’t, I have a duty to uphold,” Cassandra replied, getting back into her armor.

“Oh, right,” Rapunzel realized. “For the people of Rome.”

“Yes, for the people - including us. We are a part of Rome, after all.”

Soon, they were ready to leave. Cassandra mounted Maximus and pulled up Rapunzel, letting her sit behind. Rapunzel wrapped her arms tightly around her friend’s waist, excited for wherever this journey would take her. With a shout, Cassandra urged Maximus forward and they rode off at high speed into the setting sun. Ahead lay danger and certain death - but not for this warrior. No, she would live to fight another day. For the glory of Rome - and for the woman who would become her beloved.


End file.
